Children generally are not very organized or concerned with their clothing and footwear. They leave clothes and shoes wherever they remove them and generally do not hang up clothes, often leaving a mess for parents, if they are at home, or teachers, if they are at school to pick up after them. Parents and teachers, however, often have a difficult time teaching children to properly put away and/or hang up their clothes, because they either do not have a designated space for children to place their clothing and shoes or, even, when there is a designated place, it is usually designed for adult use and is hard for children to reach and not always safe for children's use.
Another common problem for children in a household setting, school or daycare center, is the fact that there often is no proper seating places for them to put on their shoes. Instead children usually sit on the floor with their belongings scattered all around them while they are putting on their shoes, thus making an even greater mess in their surroundings. These problems are accentuated in situations where there are many children gathered, such as schools or daycare centers, or even in a household setting when there are many children gathered for a party.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for furniture designed specifically for children, where they can hang their clothes, store their gloves and put their shoes and other belongings, that solves these and other related and unrelated problems in the art.